The Broken : Allegiance
by Carak
Summary: Vader defeated Obi-Wan on Mustafar and killed the emperor, claiming the galaxy for himself. Ruling with a far more powerful hand than the emperor ever could, Vader solidifies his hold on the galaxy with a new face and identity.


The Broken: Allegiance

Chapter 1: Takeover

Vader shouted," You underestimate the power of the dark side..."

Obi-Wan dreaded what he knew was to come. "Don't try it, Anakin!"

Vader thought, _There is no Anakin._

Vader jumped ,aiming behind Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan slashed, trying to hit Vader's limbs.

To his utter surprise, he completely missed.

Vader didn't even bother turning; he jammed his saber into the space between Obi-Wan's shoulderblade. obi-Wan shuddered once and fell. Vader looked over his old Master in triumph.

Vader whispered," Now I am the Master..."

As Obi-Wan felt the strength ebbing from his body, he watched as the boy; the apprentice; the brother he once knew walk away without another thought.

* * *

><p>Vader walked to the shuttle, where Palpatine waited for him. Accompanying Palpatine was a guard of about ten troopers.<p>

He approached Palpatine, and the old man grinned.

"Lord Vader. You have completely destroyed the Jedi. The last obstacle between us and domination of the galaxy has been removed. The galaxy...  
>Is ours..."<p>

Vader took his saber from his belt and examined it casually.

Then he threw it into the air, activated it, and stabbed Palpatine.

The clones reloaded their blasters, agitated.

They only relaxed again when Vader said, "No...the galaxy belongs to me!"

* * *

><p>Vader walked into his small quarters on the shuttle. He slept, knowing he would need his strength.<p>

As soon as his eyes closed, Vader felt the Force attempting to show him something.  
>He surrendered to it, and it showed him what could have been.<p>

Vader jumped, aiming behind Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan slashed, and Vader fell near the lava,  
>screaming, with only his prosthetic hand left. Vader shouted at Obi-Wan until he caught fire and te pain reduced his curses to intelligible shrieks. Obi-Wan shouted back, holding back tears.<br>He picked up Anakin's saber and walked away weakly.

Then the vision blurred, and he was on a surgical table.

Multiple medical droids surrounded him, ttacking various mechanical objects to him.  
>They fitted him in a curious armor, giving him prosthetic arms and legs. The only remaining human part of him was his torso and head. Then the head, too, was covered with a sinister-looking helmet.<p>

Palpatine came forward.

"Lord Vader...can you hear me?"

After a pause, the cyborg responded in low bass tones, "Yes...Master. Where...is Padme?"

"You killed her in your rage, Lord Vader."

"NO! SHE WAS ALIVE! I FELT IT!"

Vader broke free of the chains holding him to the table and shouted in agony.  
>He broke the medical droids with the Force, lashing out. He moaned like a broken man.<p>

Which he was.

* * *

><p>Vader woke up with a start. He had reached a base on an officially unidentified, secluded planet.<br>It was once inhabited by a species called the Rakatan, the ancient rulers of the galaxy.  
>They had been driven extinct by infighting and an insufficient gene pool.<p>

Vader began making plans for the future.

Vader had created himself a powerful, nearly impenetrable suit of armor.  
>It had a mask somewhat shaped like a mandalorian helmet, but was only a faceplate and had a hood. It was entirely black and lined with cortosis weave.<p>

He strapped himself onto a surgical table and three medical droids approached him.

Within a few minutes, it was over.

Vader was armored...permanently. Now the Jedi could never beat him.

A droid came up to him.

"Lord Vader, are you able to fulfill all motor functions?"

Vader silently got off the table and threw up the hood and pulled in his black cloak.

"I am no longer Darth Vader. That was the name of the pitiful weakling who was Sidious'  
>learner. I...am Darth Carak, and the galaxy will soon know to fear my name."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Listen, I know this chappy was really, really short. But the other ones will be very long, so I hope that will make up for it. Thanks for reading, review, and please be nice as this is my first story.<span>**


End file.
